


Close

by iriscale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Jean's POV, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscale/pseuds/iriscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's caught up in a game of hide and seek with a group of nerds who think that it's fun to play kids' games in college. At least he's stuck following Marco.</p><p>from the prompt: "Try trapping two characters in a tight space together and see what happens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

“Why are we even playing hide and seek? We’re in college, for fuck’s sake,” you whisper grumpily.

Marco puts his finger to your lips. “Shut up, Jean,” he mouths at you and you gnaw on your bottom lip in impatience. He looks pretty eager and you’re really only hiding with him because of how excited he was to play the game and your utter indifference. So, of course you latch on to him and make him let you hide with him. He doesn’t seem too bummed out about it, so you don’t feel particularly bad for forcing yourself on him.

You hear a surprised scream in the distance, and you know Sasha’s dodging Yeager’s hand and he’s roaring in frustration as she zips away giddily.

The yells grow louder as you realize _oh shit Yeager’s headed this way_ and you don’t have time to think before Marco grabs your hand and he’s pulling you toward the nearest hiding spot.

“We can’t hide in the closet, they always check the closet,” he mutters, swinging this way and that, jerking your hand in his grasp.

“’Oy, Marco…” you say and he shushes you, yanking you behind him.

“Under here!” he says excitedly and you follow him through a narrow gap between the wall and a covered table and you both scooch underneath it. You notice you’re gripping his hand tightly back and hey _maybe you’re actually enjoying this after all_ but also it’s really cramped underneath the table and your knees are squished up against his side with your entangled arms crushed between. You think you’re caught up this stupid game too because your heart is racing and you can tell his is pounding too from the pulse thumping in your hand.

In that moment you also realize how freaking _close_ you two are; you’re both a little sweaty and you can’t tell if his palm is clammy or if it’s yours but you can also kinda can smell his shampoo and it smells really nice like green apples and you just barely stop yourself from sniffing it. You try not to blush even though it’s probably too dark for him to see your face and you wonder what he’s thinking, probably caught up in the spirit of the game.

For a split second you wonder what would happen if he turned his head toward you, and you think of how goddamn close your faces would be and you would be able to see every single one of his freckles. You glance down in your embarrassment and realize that _oh shit you’re on top of his leg you’re probably hurting him_ so you try to scoot off but he grabs your leg with his free hand and gives you a look that you know means _Jean Kirschtein if you move right now and give us away I will be so disappointed in you_ and so you still. You guess he’s too into the game to care about your massive ass crushing his poor limbs, but at the same time your heart jumps as you realize _his face is so close to yours what would happen if you just kissed him right now_ and you’re not sure where that thought came from but you’re holding in your breath and you realize how tightly you’re gripping his hand.

You stare at him and try to gauge if he can sense any of your rampaging thoughts and there’s a distant, strange look in his eyes. Before you can work out what it is, the sound of an angry Yeager tearing through the hall causes both you and Marco to freeze.

“I’m going to find and catch somebody in this god-awful game!” the teen hollers and you both hold in your breath, Marco removing his hand from your leg to clasp it around his mouth.

Eren is panting heavily and you can’t see him, obviously, but you and Marco exchange glances that _say please don’t look here._

The panting grows even louder and _shit he somehow knows you’re here you know it and HOLY SHIT THAT’S A HAND REACHING UNDER THE TABLECLOTH FUCK THIS SHIT_!

You slide off Marco and narrowly miss knocking your head on the table.

“Uwah!” he yells in surprise, and Yeager roars something unintelligible at you both as he claws at you under the table, and you barely pull Marco out in time.

You both hop to your feet, and Yeager yells again as he bangs his head on the table.

“Suck my dick, Yeager!” you yell over your shoulder as you and Marco race down the hallway. You get pretty far from the rampaging Eren before Freckles tugs on your hand and grunts.

“Ach, Jean, stop for a second. My leg—ouch!—was asleep,” he says, and you tap your foot anxiously. You can’t leave him for Yeager to catch.

“KIRSCHTEIN!” Eren’s voice echoes down the hallway. Marco groans and pulls your hand and shambles into a dash.

“I won’t let him catch us, Jean!” he says, and you run at his pace at his side.

You can tell the moment the pain completely leaves his leg because suddenly instead of him struggling to keep the easy pace you’re setting, you’re struggling to keep your hand in his and he’s pulling you along like an enthusiastic hunting dog.

You’re both panting as you pass through the back door of the building. You’re both flushed from running, and you know from experience probably even the tips of your ears are pink.

You’ve finally lost him, and you grin cheekily at Marco and he smiles back at you.

You blush even deeper and let go of his hand as you realize you’re still gripping it tightly.

“Are you having fun, after all, Jean?” he asks, and you nod begrudgingly.

He grins and you’re overcome with how absolutely _adorable_ he is, with his squished up button nose and his pretty dark eyes and the soft freckles liberally kissing his cheeks. His teeth are bright white and you feel your heart thump loudly in your chest.

You lean against the brick building and just stare at him.

“What’s up, Jean?” he asks, tilting his head the tiniest bit to the side. His smile looks slightly forced.

You glance away.

“It’s nothing, Marco,” you say quickly, and suddenly he’s right in front of you.

“I’m really glad I know you,” he says. How can he say stuff like that so shamelessly?

You feel your cheeks burning furiously, and he continues.

“Can I tell you something, Jean?”

He’s so close to you again shit _you better control yourself Jean he’s your best friend calm down but—_

You look at him and you didn’t realize you had to look up to meet his eyes, and he smiles at you.

“You’re really cute, you know?” he says and your jaw drops. You press it shut quickly and close your eyes so you don’t have to look at him _this is far too much for your desperate neediness_ and you feel something soft press against your lips.

Marco is kissing you.

He pulls away and you’re aghast. He must take your shock for horror and walks to the side covering his eyes with his hands.

“I messed up, man, I misread that so badly,” you hear him mumble. “I’m sorry, Jean,” he says.

You snap out of it and rush toward him, grabbing his arm.

“Marco!” you yell and he turns back to you, lowering his hands and fuck, looks like he’s holding in tears, and there’s fucking way that’s going to happen on your watch.

“I wanted to kiss you first,” you manage to gasp, and his eyes widen as you grab him by the collar and kiss his stupidly adorable mouth.

His arms wrap around your shoulders and you lower your hands around to his back.

Finally, you pull away after what seems like an eternity, and Marco smiles at you so sweetly you think your heart might stop.

“That turned out better than I expected,” Marco says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while but I was worried,” he admits.

Wait, he’s starting to cry.

“Shit, Marco, are you alright?” you ask and take his hand, trying not to think about your boldness in doing so.

“Huh?” he asks and wipes at his face with his free hand. “Oh,” he says.

You pull him into a tight hug.

“You are such a nerd, Freckles,” you snort, and he laughs into your shoulder, wrapping his long arms around your back.

You take your time getting back inside, meaning that you had even more sloppy makeouts in the back of the building.

Eren had given up on finding you both, and when you walk back, holding hands, Sasha elbows Connie hard in the side and he begrudgingly passes her a bill, and she cackles and stuffs it into her pocket.

“What are you looking at?” you scowl, and the pair freeze, and from behind Eren, Armin smiles at Marco and even gives him a thumbs up. He covers his face in embarrassment, but he’s still grinning, and he grips your hand even tighter, lacing his fingers between yours.

Yeager just stares at you, oblivious as always.

“Decided to leave the game, huh, Horse Face?” he sneers.

“Someone’s bitter,” you laugh, and he glances at your intertwined fingers.

“Wait, are you—“ he says, eyes widening.

“Wanna finish that thought, dickwad?” you snarl, and Marco tugs on your arm.

“Let’s go play Super Smash Bros,” he suggests, and he pulls you away from Yeager, who seems to be completely confused.

Over your shoulder, you see Armin whisper something to him, and he flushes bright pink.

For once, you feel happy enough leaving the blond to put him in his place.

Right now what’s important to you is the freckled hand entangled with yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
